Kuriose Begebenheiten
by Marylein
Summary: Schon wieder wird Hermione von Ron gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Sie rettet sich zu Sirius, bei dem überraschenderweise auch Snape ist. Schließlich verbringt sie die Nacht in den Kerkern bei einem anderen Slytherin. HG/DM SS/SB


So, was Neues von mir. Anfangs sollte es eine Severus-Hermione werden, aber das hat dann irgendwie nicht gepasst. Nun, jetzt ist es halt so geworden. Ich weiß, sie ist sehr kurz, aber ich schreibe gerade an zwei längeren Draco-Herm-Stories. Ein wenig müsst ihr darauf allerdings noch warten. Aber, ich verspreche: Sie kommen, früher oder später.^^

Viel Spass,

Marian

_**Edit: Habe eine Fortsetzung hierzu geschrieben. Sie heißt 'Kuriose Zukunft' und ist unter meinem Profol zu finden.  
**_

* * *

Schwer atmend klopfte Hermione an Sirius' Tür. Er war ihr auf den Fersen. Wenn Sirius ihr nicht bald öffnete… Doch da wurde die Tür mit Schwung nach innen gezogen und Hermione stürmte hinein, umarmte den Mann dahinter stürmisch.

„Danke. Irgendwann kriegt er mich.", flüsterte sie keuchend und bemerkte dann erst, dass etwas anders war. Es war nicht Sirius, den sie da umarmte. Dieser jemand war etwas größer und roch ganz anders. Nicht unangenehm, aber anders. Von einem leisen Lachen aufgeschreckt, löste sie sich schnell von dem Mann, den sie als Severus Snape erkannte.

„Hey, Mione. Ist er wieder hinter dir her?", fragte Sirius' vertraute Stimme. Sie wandte ihm den Kopf zu, sah ihn im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer lehnen.

„Ja." Gelassen stieß Sirius sich vom Rahmen ab, kam auf sie zu und schloss sie eng in die Arme. Ein Kuss auf ihre Schläfe folgte.

„Er wird es wohl nie lernen. Und mach dir wegen Sniefelus keine Sorgen, wir spielen öfter Schach, abends. Als Lehrer hat man in Hogwarts ja nicht viel Freizeit." Ja, das wusste sie, Sirius hatte es ihr oft genug erzählt, um sie davon abzuhalten, selbst Lehrer hier zu werden. „Setz dich zu mir, ich bringe dir Schach bei."

„Aber ich sollte wieder gehen, es ist spät."

„Und dich damit dem Idioten aussetzen? Das lasse ich nicht zu, Kleines." Mit einem Mal hatte er sie auf seine Schulter gehoben und ehe sie sich versah, saß sie auf seinem Schoss in einem der gemütlichen Sessel, in denen sie des Öfteren eingeschlafen war, nach langen Abenden, voll mit Diskussionen. „So Snape. Setz dich, wir spielen weiter." Snape verlor kein Wort darüber, was Hermione hier zu suchen habe. Stattdessen setzte er einen Turm, beobachtete Sirius' Minenspiel.

„Und was tust du jetzt? Dein König steht ja fast im Schach.", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Sie hatte nicht viel Ahnung davon, aber das war offensichtlich.

„Ich weiß, aber bis jetzt habe ich es ganz gut hinbekommen das Unvermeidliche aufzuschieben." Hermione gähnte verhalten an seiner Schulter. „Wie lange hat er dich denn durchs Schloss gejagt?"

„Wir waren vor ein paar Stunden draußen und er hat wieder gefragt. Dann bin ich gelaufen. Erst Richtung Kerker, dann zum Gemeinschaftsraum, zum Raum der Wünsche, aber der war besetzt. Naja, dann bin ich halt zu dir. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du Besuch hast."

„Das ist kein Problem. Unser Kerkerbewohner braucht nun mal eine gewisse Zeit um aufzutauen." Als es energisch an der Tür klopfte, küsste Sirius die Gryffindor auf den Scheitel und nickte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Ihr beide bleibt da, bis ich Ron vertrieben habe.", flüsterte er. Seufzend erhoben sich Hermione und Snape und gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Der dunkle Mann schloss direkt hinter ihr die Tür.

„Seit wa-" Doch Snape unterbrach sie barsch mit einer kleinen Handbewegung.

„Wenn sie nicht die Klappe halten, stürmt ihr rothaariger Freund gleich hier rein.", zischte er.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund."

„Ich dachte mir, dass sie so viel Verstand haben. Und jetzt halten sie ihren Mund.", schimpfte er weiter, lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

„Sie…" Genervt stöhnte sie auf, warf sich auf Sirius' Bett. „Bin ich froh, wenn ich hier endlich weg komme."

„Ein paar Monate müssen sie mich wohl noch ertragen, Miss Granger." Sein Grinsen war das des Teufels. Einfach nur diabolisch und so… unfair. Noch ganze drei Monate. Den April, Mai und Juni musste sie noch hier verbringen. Und sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie danach machen wollte. Jedenfalls nicht Ron heiraten. Gerade den hörte sie momentan nebenan schimpfen. Er beschwerte sich bestimmt über sie. Sie konnte ja auch nicht ewig weglaufen, eine Möglichkeit war es jedoch. Nur noch drei Monate.

„Er wird ja immer schlimmer.", hörte sie eine Stimme, nachdem die Tür aufgerissen wurde. „Warum sagst du ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit?"

„Weil ich sein Gesicht nicht ertragen könnte, wenn ich ablehne. Ich würde dann bestimmt 'Ja' sagen, nur weil er mich so ansieht."

„Typisch Gryffindor."

„Ach, sei leise, Sniefelus. Und du, Herms: Leg dich was hin. Wenn du jetzt in den Gryffindorturm gehst, überlebst du den Abend nicht, ohne nachher die zukünftige Misses Weasley zu sein." Schweigend verließen Snape und Sirius den Raum. Sirius hatte ihr von der Beziehung zu dem schwierigen Mann aus den Kerkern erzählt, als sie weinend hierher gekommen war, wegen Draco. Snape war scheinbar noch nicht so weit sich zu outen, sonst hätte Sirius ihr eben nicht lange und breit erklärt, warum er ihr war. Sie spielten natürlich nur Schach. Ihr sollte es egal sein. Lediglich Sirius tat ihr Leid. Was sie wohl jetzt nebenan taten? Sie sollte wirklich gehen und die beiden alleine lassen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja die Nacht bei Slytherin verbringen, für ein wenig Sex. An der Tür blieb sie stehen, lauschte und hörte die tiefe Stimme ihres Zaubertrankprofessors.

„Sie weiß es, oder?"

„Ich konnte sie nicht länger anlügen, sie bekommt alles raus, du kennst sie doch."

„In der Tat."

„Du steckst es ziemlich gut weg, dass sie von uns weiß."

„Ich dachte es mir schon vorher. Sie hat mich immer so angesehen, als würde sie sagen wollen: Trau dich!"

„Und wann hörst du auf sie?"

„Ich… Sirius… Lass mir Zeit. Bitte." Hermione nahm dies als Zeichen zu verschwinden. Schnell öffnete sie dir Tür zum Wohnzimmer, sah die beiden entschuldigend an, die Händchen haltend auf der Couch saßen.

„Ich denke, ich kann heute Nacht woanders schlafen. Danke, Sirius."

---

Das Passwort hatte Draco ihr einmal verraten, so kam sie unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der Dank der späten Stunde leer war. Schnell hatte sie den Schlafsaal von ihm gefunden. Scheinbar schliefen Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle, denn es war still, als sie rein kam. Dracos Bett stand am Fenster, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Sollte sie ihn nicht lieber einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wirklich Lust auf Sex hatte sie nicht, aber sie durfte Ron unter keinen Umständen begegnen. Und wenn sie hier dafür schlafen konnte, dass Draco sich an ihr austobte, würde sie es hinnehmen. Sie kam schließlich auch immer auf ihre Kosten. Schleichend trat sie an sein Bett heran, zog den Vorhang beiseite und hinter sich wieder zu.

„Mone?", fragte die Stimme, die ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Warum bist du denn noch wach?"

„Das wirst du wohl nie erfahren.", flüsterte er und packte sie um die Hüfte, zog sie zu sich. „Was tust du hier?"

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Ja, ausnahmsweise."

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich schlafen sollte. Sirius war nicht alleine, sonst wäre ich wohl da geblieben."

„Black?" Seine Stimme war sofort gereizt. Immer, wenn sie Sirius erwähnte.

„Ja. Snape war bei ihm. Und ich wollte nicht länger stören."

„Warum gehst du nicht zu deinen Löwen?"

„Ron… kann ich wohl vorerst nicht mehr begegnen."

„Das sagst du alle zwei Tage. Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Das ist doch egal. Jetzt bin ich hier." Sie versuchte ihre Stimme verführerisch klingen zu lassen, allerdings gelang es ihr nicht ganz. Sie wollte keinen Sex. Sie wollte einfach nur an seiner Seite einschlafen und einmal nicht um fünf Uhr geweckt werden, da niemand etwas mitbekommen dürfte. Widerstrebend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine nackte Brust und fuhr daran herunter. Er schlief immer nackt, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Sie tat es nie, außer sie schlief bei ihm.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf Sex.", meinte er scharf.

„Oh." Sollte sie jetzt wieder gehen? Hieß das, es wäre zu Ende? Das, was sie hatten. Was immer es auch war. Seit Monaten schon fragte sie sich, was sie miteinander taten. Seine Hände lagen am Saum ihres Pullovers, hoben ihn hoch und warfen ihn ans Fußende. Den BH zog er ihr auch aus. Er wollte doch keinen Sex, was also sollte das? Kommentarlos ließ sie sich weiter entkleiden, bis sie schließlich nackt war.

„Lass uns einfach schlafen, ja?" Seine Stimme klang rau. Erregte ihn ihr Anblick doch? Sie war erleichtert, doch etwas irritiert. Was sollte das? Sie ließ sich neben ihm unter die Decke gleiten und genoss die zarte Berührung seiner Lippen in ihrem Nacken.

----

Von sanftem Licht wurde Hermione geweckt. Schnell war sie hellwach und wollte aufspringen. Ein Arm um ihre Taille hinderte sie daran.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor halb sieben.", antwortete eine erstaunlich wache Stimme hinter ihr. Resignation sprach aus ihr.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ein Ignorierzauber bringt in einem vollen Gemeinschaftsraum sehr wenig!"

„Dann lass den Zauber sein." Seine Stimme klang wieder scharf. Und enttäuscht. Hermione setzte sich auf, sah auf Draco herunter, der neben ihrem Hintern lag.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir können doch nicht allen verheimlichen, was da zwischen uns ist. Ich will nicht andauernd von irgendwelchen Mädchen angemacht werden, während das einzige, das ich haben will zwei Tische weiter sitzt und mit dem Rothaarigen um die Wette lacht. Dieser Wichser darf nicht um deine Hand anhalten, Mone. Das darf nur ich, verstanden?" Er war wütend und doch klang er so verletzlich.

„Draco, ich verstehe das nicht. Was zur Hölle meinst du?" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, dessen Ursache sie nicht ergründen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich, verdammt! Und das sollen gefälligst alle wissen. Du gehörst mir, mir alleine!", schrie er und auch seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er sich aufsetzte, sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ich… liebe dich auch, Draco.", erwiderte sie endlich glücklich und warf sich an seine Brust, küsste ihn mit dieser ganzen Verzweiflung und Unruhe, die ihr Innerstes widerspiegelte.

„Heirate mich, Mone." Sie lächelte, ließ sich von seinem Mund in Besitz nehmen.

„Gerne."

----

Fast eineinhalb Stunden später stand Hermione neben Harry und Ron vor Snapes Klassenraum in den Kerkern. Draco und sie hatten sich so oft geliebt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatten zu frühstücken, so waren sie beide schnell in die Kerker gelaufen. Ihre Freunde hatten Hermione allerdings auf halbem Wege zur Seite genommen und waren langsam neben ihr her gegangen. Nun stand sie hier, wartete darauf, dass Draco fertig damit wurde, etwas mit Blaise zu besprechen, was dieser anscheinend sehr belustigend fand. Endlich sah Draco sie an, endlich konnte sie diese Tiefe, die in seinem Blick lag entschlüsseln. Langsam kam er auf sie zu, presste sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand und ließ ein Lächeln sehen, ehe seine Lippen ihre eroberten, ihre Hände in seinen Haaren wühlten.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er. Laut genug, dass es alle mitbekamen. Es war still. Nahezu, jedenfalls, denn Blaises leises Lachen hallte durch das Kellergewölbe.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Granger. Netter Ring.", rief er durch den Flur. Rons Augen flogen zu Hermiones Ringfinger. Dort glänzte ein silberner Ring, auf dem eine Schlange sich um ein _M_ schlängelte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kam der Rothaarige auf dem Boden auf. Stirn runzelnd bemerkte der ankommende Lehrer die Ohnmacht des Gryffindors, ehe er Draco und Hermione an der Wand lehnen sah, die sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Eines Tages, schwor er sich, werde ich es schaffen.

* * *

Und? Sagt mir, wie's war.


End file.
